When It Rains
by Frayter
Summary: What will happen when Luke and Lorelai get stuck in Lorelais house during a very rainy night. [New version] JavaJunkie
1. Part One

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino. I just borrow them._**

**_A/N: This is the rewritten 'When It Rains'. I didn't like the last on so I changed a few things. So this is better, I hope. This is the reason that I haven't updated this story. I didn't like the beginning. I'm put chapter 1 and 2 together. So chapter 3 which is going to be chapter 2 will be up soon. Now read and judge.

* * *

_**

_**When It Rains**_

**_Part One_**

It was a rainy day in Stars Hollow. Actually it had never rained so much there since 1953. Taylor had informed them that and more in an emergency town meeting. He also said that all of them should stay inside until it stopped.

Now it was about one inch of water on the ground and it was still pouring down rain. Luke was standing in the diner, looking out the window. He really didn't want to go out in this weather. But Lorelai needed help and he couldn't say no to her. She had begged him and then pouted with her mouth and then he just wasn't able to say no.

He turned around and walked behind the counter. Kirk was sitting there, eating pancakes.

"Kirk, aren't you done yet?" he asked annoyed.

"No!" Kirk said back.

"Kirk, you have been eating these pancakes for an hour now"

"I like these pancake. If I eat hem slow, they last longer."

"Kirk! I have things to do, places to be. I want to close up at four which means that you have 10 minuets to eat these pancakes or I'll throw them out."

"But..." Kirk started. Luke gave him a look that said, shut up or leave so Kirk became silent.

When Kirk finally left exactly 10 minuets later Luke went upstairs for a shower. Then he picked out clothes to wear. Normally he would have just taken something simple but now he stood and really thought about which clothes that looked better on him. After about 15 minuets he had settled with a white shirt a pair of jeans.

Lorelai was standing in her bedroom, only in her underwear. There were clothes over the entire room. She really didn't know what to wear.

_'God, this is crazy. It's just Luke, and he is just coming over to fix my shower' _

After about 20 minutes she had finally picked out an outfit. A green tank top and a pair of jeans. _'Why do I even care how I dress? It's just Luke. But I do look great. '_

Then she heard the doorbell. She turned around to watch the alarm clock on the nightstand. 4.59. He is on time she thought. She walked down the stairs, over to the front door and opened it. A big smile spread across her face.

Luke was standing right in front of her. He was soaking wet, water dropped out of his hair and his white shirt was sticking to his body.

"Oh my god, come in" Lorelai said and stepped aside "You must be freezing"

"No I'm fine" He said back.

"But we have to get you out of these wet clothes so you don't get a cold"

The thought of him undressing in Lorelais house made his heart beet faster.

"Are you sure? I don't think I'll get sick. I'm just going to be here for 15 minuets or so."

"Of course I'm sure and I don't take any chances. I think I have some clothes that will fit you."

"Fine"

They walked upstairs and into her bedroom. When Luke saw the clothes everywhere he said with a smirk on his face.

"What has happened here? An explosion?"

"No" she said. "It… uhm…I just was uhm… cleaning out my closet."

"Right"

Luke knew that wasn't true but he didn't said anything.

Lorelai walked to one of her drawers and took out a pair of sweatpants and a tee-shirt that had '_I love mommy' _written on it.

"I'm not going to wear that" he said and pointed at she tee-shirt.

"Well you can choose. This one or nothing" she said and looked at Luke. "I don't have any other shirts in your size"

"Fine." He took the clothes and walked into the bathroom to change. From inside he said. "So, why do you have a tee-shirt with the text _'I love mommy' _on it?"

"When Rory was eight she made it in school for a project. She slept in it for about three years. Then she gave it to me. Since then I have used it twice. I don't really like big sweaters and I can't throw it out so…"

She was interrupted when Luke came out. The tee-shirt sat tight around his chest so he would have looked really sexy if the shirt didn't have a baby pink colour. Lorelai started laughing. She laughed for over a minute and Luke's face had 3 shades of red.

"Oh my god! You look so cute" Lorelai said when she finally stopped laughing.

"Oh jeez!" Luke said when he looked in the mirror.

Lorelai started laughing again. When she stopped again Luke to the chance to change subject.

"So, what is wrong with the shower?"

"Uhm… It doesn't work."

"Of course I new that it don't work. But what is the thing that doesn't work.

"Well, as you see…" She went in to the bathroom and turn on the water but nothing came. "…It's not coming any water"

"Well let me take a look at that." he said and walked in to the shower and bent down and took a tool from the toolbox Bert. Lorelai looked at his but. _'God he has a really nice but. Ms. Patty wasn't wrong. No Lorelai, don't think that. Luke is you friend. Nothing more._' Luke changed position and Lorelai got a better view. _'But it really looks good. No Lorelai. Forbidden territory.' _Luke took another tool from the toolbox and started to do something with the shower. Lorelai noticed his muscles that were very visible from under his shirt. _'He has really nice arms. And those muscles. Muscles are sexy, especially Luke's. NO LORELAI! Do not go there again. Luke are a friend. A close friend, your best friend. Nothing more.'_

"Done" he said turning around to Lorelai.

"Huh?" Lorelai said still staring at his muscles. "Oh, are you already done?"

"Well yeah."

"Okay."

She sounded a little bit disappointed. She looked at him again, but not on his body, in his eyes. 'He_ has very pretty eyes. They are so blue and peaceful_.'

When Luke looked in her eyes he thought, _'Her eyes are so beautiful'_. Luke had always loved her eyes. The blue colour was so deep and meaningful.

They looked at each other for a long time and then Luke said:

"Well I probably should go"

"Yeah… probably" she said back still with a disappointed voice.

They walked down the stairs and towards the door. Luke opened the door: He looked out and saw that there where about two inches more water on the ground now then it was when he came and the rain was still poring down.

"Luke, you can't go home in this weather" Lorelai said.

"I'll be fine." Luke said back. "Except, I don't want to be in the way."

"You won't be in the way. It will even be nice. Rory is at Yale and it gets very empty here without her. I could use some company.

"Well, sure if you want me to stay I probably could stay. Are you sure it won't be a problem?"

"Of course it won't be a problem. If it was a problem I wouldn't have asked. We can watch some movies and just hang out. I have some takeout in the fridge so we won't starve. And tomorrow morning when it has stopped rain you can go and open the diner."

"Okay, that sounds good."

"Now, go sit in the couch and wait. I will go into the kitchen and get us something to eat. Would you like a beer?"

"Sure that will be fine"

"So sit down!"

Luke went to the couch and sat down. He couldn't believe that he was going to sleep in Lorelais house. He was in love with Lorelai, he knew that. For about four years he had tried to deny it but he couldn't. Every time she walked in to the diner his heart stopped for just a second. She always looked beautiful. Her hair always smelled great. Her blue gorgeous eyes were like heaven.

His thoughts were interrupted when Lorelai sat down on the couch. She gave him a beer a smiled at him. The beautiful smile that always made him shiver. _'God, this night isn't going to end well.' _

**_To Be Continued…

* * *

_**

**_A/N: So, for those who have read the old one, was this better or worse? And for those who have read this for the first time, was it any good?_**

**_And this story is going to be a three-part story. Just so you know. _**


	2. Part Two

__

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino. I just borrow them._**

_**So, here is the next part of this story. This isn't so changed but some little things are. So read and enjoy!**_**_And a thank to my two reviewers _**_lukelorelai-en__ **and **__vandi80

* * *

_

_**When It Rains**_

_**Part Two**_

"So, what movie do you wanna watch?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, I don't know, you pick." Luke answered.

"Okay... Well every week I pick out some movies to watch in the weekends. This week I have picked out these."

She bent down and picked up 6-7 movies that she put on the table.

"_Grease_, _Sleepless in Seattle_, _Titanic_, _Dirty_ _Dancing_, _Gone with the wind_, _Pretty Woman_ and _Moulin Rouge_."

"So this is a love story weekend?"

"Yeah, so I thought we should start with _Titanic_ because you can never watch _Titanic_ to many times."

"Well I wouldn't really know."

"Wait; don't tell me that you have never seen _Titanic_!"

"I'm sorry, I don't want to lie. So, no I have never seen _Titanic_."

"But… How…? Why…? It's just… It's _Titanic_!"

"Yeah… so?"

"How can you not have seen _Titanic_?"

"I just haven't."

"But…"

"Ah, jeez. Could we just watch the movie?"

"Well yes, but are you sure you haven't seen it?"

"Lorelai!"

"Fine!"

Lorelai puts the move in the VCR and turns around to Luke and says.

"Well, you wait here and I will get the food."

"Okay!"

Lorelai walks into the kitchen and after a minute or two she comes back out again with VERY much food.

"Are we going to eat all this?" Luke asks.

She looks at him with raised eyebrows. "Well, yeah!"

"Oh, I'm sorry; I forgot that I was talking to Lorelai Gilmore."

"Ha ha, very funny. Stop making fun of my eating habits."

"I'm not making fun of you eating habits."

"Yes you are!"

"No, I'm making fun of you." He smiles at her.

"Fine whatever, lets just watch the movie."

"Okay!"

Lorelai started the movie. When she came back to the couch and sat down her hand slightly touched his and she hastily pulled away. She blushed and quickly took a box of Chinese food from the table. _'Why am I acting all weird? It's just Luke, I have touched his hand many times before.'_

The movie started. After about ten minutes Lorelai moved and laid down on one side of the couch.

"You can lay down you to, you know."

"I'm fine sitting up."

"The movie is three hours. You are going to lie down, believe me."

"Fine, whatever."

He lays down on the other side of the couch.

During the movie Luke asked Lorelai a lot stuff like 'Who is that?' or 'Why did he do that?'

When the scene with Rose and Jack on the door in the water came Lorelai started to cry. Silent tears were running down her face. She felt very silly so she turned away but Luke saw it.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

She nods still crying.

"Come here" he says and holds out his opened arms. She hugged him close and kept crying.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"It's just so sad. They love each other and he dies. It's really, really sad. I always cry to this part."

"It's gonna be fine."

She holds him a long time after she stops crying. _'It feels really good being held by him. Wait, WHAT? Luke is still just a friend. He is just comforting me. But I have already stopped crying. Why am I still in his arms? Yes, because it feels good. And the way he strokes my hair. It feels really nice. No Lorelai you have to stop this hug or you will do something you are going to regret. Or will I? No wait, I don't want to do something like that, or maybe I do. No I don't. But I do at the same time. Wow, now I'm even confusing myself here.' _So after a fight with herself she breaks the hug.

"Are you okay now?" he asks.

"Yeah… Thanks"

"Oh, it was nothing"

They watch the end of the movie in silence. When it was over she turns to Luke. He is still staring at the end credits with a sad look on his face.

"So what did you think of it?"

"It's very sad. No wonder you cried."

"Well, yeah. I guess."

They star at each other for a long time until the phone rings and Lorelai stands up and walks over it.

"Hello!"

"Mom?"

"Hi Rory."

"Is it raining there to?"

"Yeah, it is now about 4 inches of water on the ground."

"Wow! So, are you alone?"

"No, Luke is here"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he came over here to fix the shower and when he were about to leave it was too much water outside so he is going to stay here instead."

"_Really_?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, sure. I'm in the dorm with Paris. We are going to a party upstairs. I really can't understand why they have a party for celebrating the rain. Anyway, I just wanted to call and see what you were doing."

"We have just watched a movie and I think we are about to se another now."

"Okay, sounds fun."

"Yeah, and now on the party, don't do anything that I would do. Promise mommy that!"

"I promise."

"Okay, have fun."

"I will. Say hi to Luke for me."

"I will. Bye sweetie."

"Bye mom."

She hung up and walked back to the couch.

"Was that Rory?" Luke asked.

"Yes, she says hello. She just wanted to know that I wasn't alone."

"Well, that's sweet of her."

"Yeah, it is. I miss here so much now when she isn't around all the time."

They looked in each others eyes and hold that gaze for a long moment. Then Lorelai looked down and went to take out the movie to put in a new one.

"Which movie do you wanna watch now?" she asks.

"Uhm… maybe a movie that you can laugh to this time."

"Well how about _Grease_? It's a fun movie. That one you have seen right?"

"Of course, but it was a long wile ago."

"Then it's good that we watch it. That way we can refresh your memory."

"Just start the movie."

She started the movie and went back to the couch. She took two new boxes of Chinese food and gave one of them to Luke. He accepted it and looked into it.

"This isn't healthy is it?" he says little sceptical

"No, but it taste good. Just eat it. Except, I don't have any other food."

"Okay"

He takes a bite and Lorelai looks at him, trying to figure out if he likes it or not.

"Well, it tastes different." He says after a wile.

"Different good or different bad?"

"I don't now, maybe something in the middle."

"Sure, why won't you just admit that you like it?"

"Fine, it tasted good. Happy now?"

"Yeah. Wow, I just got Luke to admit that he likes Chinese food."

"Ah, jeez."

About forty-five minutes into the movie Lorelai want to ask Luke what he thinks of Olivia Newton-John.

"Luke?" she says but he doesn't respond. He is staring at the movie.

"Luke?" She tries again. He still doesn't listen to her. She is starting to get annoyed.

"Luuuke?" When he still doesn't respond she takes a deep fried chicken and throws it at him. Luke finally responds.

"What the hell did you that for?" he says angrily.

"You didn't listen so I made you."

"By throwing chicken at me?"

"No, deep fried chicken."

"Well, you didn't have to throw it at me. I would have listened to you in time."

"No you wouldn't."

She throws another deep fried chicken at him. But this time he throws one back at her. And now the Chinese food war has been started. Chinese food is flying everywhere. When there is no more food to throw Luke starts to tickle Lorelai.

"Stop!" She cries. "Please Luke, stop!"

"Payback for the chicken!"

He continues tickling her and when she tries to get away she falls to the floor and Luke falls over her. Lorelai looks up in Luke's eyes and they stare at each other. _'No Lorelai, don't do anything!'_ was the only thing that was going on in her head. But she didn't have to do anything because Luke leans in; he's now so close so he could feel her warm breath on his face. He kissed her, sweet and slowly.

**_To be continued…

* * *

_**

**_So, tell me what you think! Do you like it? Or maybe hate it? But either way, tell me. I have to know so I can make the next chapter better. The next chapter will be up as soon as I have written it. _**


	3. Part Three

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino. I just borrow them._**

**_This is the last part of my story 'When It Rains'. Sad, isn't it? This was the first fic I wrote. Or at least posted here on I hope you all enjoy the last part. And notice the rate change. And by the way, I have never written something like this before so don't hate me if it's bad._**

**_orangesherbert7_****_ – Lol! I'm sorry but I couldn't get it in the story, but if I could it would have been there. But maybe you could write a story with that in it… I would read it, it was a funny idea._**

**_LLJJfan4life_****_ – I really like them too. I'm a sucker for romance so chose some of my favourites._**

**_Rorelai_****_ – I changed the ratings and wrote some good kissing scenes just for you. Enjoy. _**

_**And thanks all of you for your reviews… I really appreciate it. You guys are the best!

* * *

**_

_**When It Rains**_

_**Part Three**_

_He continues tickling her and when she tries to get away she falls to the floor and Luke falls over her. Lorelai looks up in Luke's eyes and they stare at each other. 'No Lorelai, don't do anything!' was the only thing that was going on in her head. But she didn't have to do anything because Luke leans in; he's now so close so he could feel her warm breath on his face. He kissed her, sweet and slowly._

* * *

Luke quickly breaks the kiss.

"I better go" Luke says and stands up. _'Why did I do that? Now I have destroyed our friendship forever.' _

"Luke wait!" Lorelai half yelled. But Luke was already out the door.

_'If I don't go after him our friendship is over. It's now or never'_ And Lorelai was out the door.

The rain was really pouring down.

"LUKE!" Lorelai run up to him and put her hand on his arm. "Luke, wait."

"Look Lorelai. I'm sorry. I don-"

He was interrupted by her lips on his. It took a second for him to realize what she was doing but she catches up and kissed her back. This kiss was as good as the first on. Maybe even better. They opened their mouths at the same time and when their tongues met Lorelai made a soft moan. _'Dear God, I just made Lorelai Gilmore moan.'_

Oxygen became soon a problem so they broke the kiss.

Panting heavy Lorelai says

"Wow, you really are a great kisser."

Luke blushed slightly.

"Uhm, you maybe wanna get inside and get out of these clothes" Lorelai says.

"Dirty" Luke says and smiled.

"I walked right into that one didn't I. But really Luke. How amazing this kissing in the rain even is, I'm freaking freezing. It's cold."

"Okay, let's get you inside."

"Thank you. And maybe then we could talk."

"Yeah."

They walked inside and after both Luke and Lorelai changed to some dry clothes, they sat down on the couch.

"So-"

"So-" They both say at the same time. They both laugh a little.

"You go first." Lorelai says.

"Okay… Lorelai, I like you" Luke blushed a little and looked down. "I mean I like you more than a friend." Lorelai put her hand on his chin and lifted it so he looked at her. _'God, he has so beautiful eyes'._

"Well Luke. I like you more than a friend to."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

She kissed him again. It was slow and sensual. She broke the kiss.

"So, what are we now? Boyfriend/girlfriend or are we just friends with benefits?"

"If you want to we are boyfriend/girlfriend."

"I want to if you want to."

"I want to."

"Then I want to too." She kissed him again.

"I would have wanted to even if you didn't, you know that right?" Lorelai says and kisses him again. This time she doesn't break it. She opens her mouth and drags her tongue over his bottom lip. He opens his mouth and there tongues dance slowly together in a sweet harmony. _'God, he is such a good kisser.' _She moves to straddle him on the couch and his hands move to her lower back while her arms goes around his neck and her hands softly plays with his hair. _'His hands fells so soft. He really knows what he is doing.' _She stars to kiss his chin and moves to his ear and down to his neck and trout. Luke makes a little grunt and strokes her back up under her shirt and up to were her bra claps is.

"Uhm… Lorelai, we should stop."

"Why?" She asks and starts to kiss him on his mouth again.

"Because I don't want you to regret this and if we continue I'm not sure I'll be able to stop."

"Well, I maybe I don't want you to stop. And I'm not going to regret this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am."

"Thank god." And he kisses her again. Now with more force and passion. His hands are again under her shirt and are stroking her back. She moans soft again.

"Luke, take my shirt of."

He hesitate a second but Lorelai is now kissing his earlobe so he takes the hem of the shirt and pulls it over her head.

"God Lorelai, you are so beautiful." He starts to kiss her neck while she starts to unbutton his shirt. She has a little problem getting all the buttons undone because Luke has just found one of her spots. She moans again and when he moves to here collarbone she whimpers because she wants to see some skin too. He understands and stops kissing her so she can remove his shirt. As soon as she has pushed his skirt of he is back at her neck and starts to put wet kisses over it all. Lorelai drags her nails over Luke's soft back and moves up and down his abs on the front. Then moves to his arms and she looks up at him when she realizes that he has a tattoo.

"You have a tattoo? Since when?"

"I got it when my dad died."

"It's hot."

"Really?" He says and smiles.

She nods and starts to kiss the tattoo and moves up to his shoulder and over to his chin and when she reaches his mouth he stands up and she moves her legs so they are around his midsection. He slowly starts to walk upstairs. He stops at after the first stair and pushes her slightly against the wall. He kisses her another time and removes her bra and throes it down somewhere in the living room. He starts to move up the rest of the stairs. When he reaches the door to her bedroom he pushes her against it to hold her up long enough to be able to open it. It opens and they moves inside and his shuts it close with his foot.

_**-----**_

Lorelai and Luke are lying under the covers in her bed. Lorelai is lying with her head on Luke's chest and Luke is moving his hand up and down her back.

"That was great. It was more then great, it was amazing, wonderful and just perfect." Lorelais says after a wile.

"Yeah."

"If I had known it would've been this good I would have done it with you a long time ago."

Luke blushes slightly.

"And Luke."

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something I didn't say before."

"What?"

_'Just tell him. It's not that hard.'_

"I- I love you." She says.

"Well Lorelai I love you to."

"You do?"

"I just told you I did, didn't I?"

She kisses him again.

"So no regrets?" Luke says

"No regrets."

_****_

The End

**_

* * *

_**

_**Well here you go. Now my story is complete. After a very long time I might add. But now I like the story. So that is good. And I want to thank all you that have reviewed. You are my heroes.**_

**_And you all should look out for my next story that will be up soon 'Sleepless in Stars Hollow', and yeah, it is my own version of 'Sleepless in Seattle'. _**


End file.
